Promise's
by DarkWolf2
Summary: Jubilee still hurting after an ordeal and even though the others hardly notice what's she's going through someone does to Jubilees suprise. I know that a lot of people don't like Jubileebut please read it anyway. Last chapter added! Don't worry I'll dev
1. Drowning in pain.

Disclaimer: Marvel owns X-men names and places and anything to do with X-men. I'm only borrowing them for the purpose of a plot body. Believe me if I owned them I'd hire all of you :)  
  
Authors Note: This plot bunny attacked me last night so I had to write it. It starts out as a Jubilee story(angst etc) and it's going to involve one other X-man. I've the the whole story wrote (3 chapter) and if this gets a good response I'll write a sequel to it. An idea already formed and I can't stop it, ahhhhh!  
*Ahem* Now on with the story.  
  
  
She felt like she was sinking deeper and deeper under and no matter how much she called for help they never came. Trying to tell them she drowning they just thought she was waving for help and they would wave back smiling. None of them cared. None of them noticed her changing state of emotions. Not even her partner in crime Bobby noticed that she no longer got the same kick out of pulling pranks on one eye.   
  
Jubilee continued to stalk angrily down the hall.  
  
Some nights she woke up having to muffle her screams not knowing where she was. The Mansion which had once seemed so safe filled her full of fear. It was too big and she got lost too easily. No one noticed her self-inflicted isolation. Sometimes she felt like she was standing in a dark room, she could still here their voices drifting over, snatching parts of the conversation for herself but she was never truly part.   
  
She sighed softly maybe this just wasn't her home anymore. Maybe she needed to leave and find out who she was now. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see anyone else in the corridor until her nose connected with a well-toned body.   
"Ouch! Will ya watch where you're going." She snapped.  
  
She looked up to see Remy's red on black eyes stare back down at her. She had thought he was away on a mission and didn't know that he had come back. Well of course she didn't know he was back. No one bothered tell her anything.  
  
Remy didn't miss the flicker of anger pause briefly over her face and then fade away to be replaced by a weariness he had never seen before on Jubilees face. One he had never hoped to see.   
  
"You ok chere?" His eyes were searching her face intently and Jubilee forced herself to look straight back at him.   
  
This didn't sound the same as the usual harried question she got. Which was more of a greeting than anything else and she always had the same well-prepared answer for them that never got much of response. One day they were going to ask her and she was going to tell them and keep telling them. Then she would like to see how they reacted.  
  
She glanced at him wondering wheater or not she should tell him. Then she shook herself mentally. He's just been nice, he's just been Remy.  
  
So instead she used her well-rehearsed answer. "I'll be fine."  
  
She went to move out of his way and keep walking. When his words stopped her.  
"Want to talk about it chere?"  
  
How she longed to tell someone about it without them judging her or saying that she'll get over it. How she had wanted to hear someone say that to her so she could be told that it was going to be all right. But she had never expected Remy to ask her that.  
  
"I-" Suddenly she felt very shy, how did she know this would be different."  
  
"I-. No it's alright." While saying that she hadn't realised she was nodding her head.  
  
Remy picked up on the confusion inside her, the immense hurt and pain. "No it's not alrig't Jubilee. Dats not what your body language is tellin' me."  
  
Jubilee looked up at him the confusion evident in her eyes.   
  
"Want to talk about dis in the garden? There's too many ears in here."  
  
Jubilee wanted to hug him with relief. Stopping herself when she remembered who it was talking to her. She had had fantasies about him when she was 16, it used to be hard to speak to him without turning to a gibbering mountain of slush. Yet here she was about to confide in him all her demons.   
  
Remy smiled suddenly seeing a bit of the old Jubilee he knew creep back into her face and he sensed her sudden embarrassment. This was the Jubilee he remembered. Somehow he felt this was all that was left of her.  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
So what did you think? Should I continue with it? Sorry about Gambits accent. It's hard to write and it makes word sick. :)   



	2. Only a whisper away

Thanks everyone for reviewing! They were very encouraging. Sorry if this is a little iffy. There is one more chapter after this and then if you all liked this there will be a sequel. (The working title is 'To gut or not to gut) ;) or maybe not.   
  
  
  
Walking into the garden Jubilee sat under the shade of a tree with Remy lazily stretched out in front of her. After a while he sat up and moved closer to her. Taking a deep breath Jubilee began to tell him everything.   
  
With her words he felt her sadness, her anger and her deep rooted fear. The day stretched on into evening. Jubilee felt surprised that he had stayed so long just listening to her, letting her get it out of system without patronising her, telling her she didn't know what real pain was. That what she went through was only going to be the tip of the iceberg.   
  
She turned her head away from him preferring to look past him, to the manicured garden. Sighing she began nervously picking her nails. Gambit watched her without saying a word. Knowing that if she wanted to tell him more she would and if she didn't he would be here when she did.  
  
"I killed someone."   
  
The abruptness of the statement almost caught him of guard. His eyebrows arched and his face took on an introspective look. Jubilee still wouldn't look at him and ducked her head down.  
  
"Chere, all de X-men 'ave killed someone."   
  
Jubilee shrugged. "That's not the point. *I* killed someone, I had too. He would have killed me instead but afterwards I didn't feel any remorse. I was glad that I was alive and he wasn't and you know what?" She turned cold eyes on him.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'd do it again if I had too."  
She sighed, resting her chin on her face. Gambit studied her, considering some of the things he had done. He didn't see it too bad but this was Jubilee and it had shattered her world. Just the simple fact that she could kill someone if she wanted to.  
  
Tears flowed freely down her face but as soon as Remy went to comfort her she closed herself off. Wrapping her arms around her in a defensive posture.  
She flinched as he moved to stroke her hair, biting the bottom of her lip until it nearly bled.   
  
Remy found himself gazing at her abused lips and felt the need to try and make it better to try and help her soul heal. He could sense some of the small barriers she had erected around herself come down and he could sense all too clear the horror in her mind. He winced as he got the image of attempted suicide.   
  
This time he reached out to her and she did respond. Burying herself into his arms she began to cry again. Angry at herself for being so weak. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, rocking her gently back and forth while whispering meaningless words to her. Eventually her body stopped shuddering, soothed by his presence and she drank in his essence, feeling momentarily safe by his familor musky smell.  
  
Tilting her chin slightly to look up at him until he could see the tear streaked face. Remy realised what was wrong with her. Why no of the other X-men could help her. It was simple once you thought about it; because they still seen her as the child Jubilee Lee not the young woman who reached her adulthood amidst pain and fear. They didn't realise see had changed and had grown up the hard way.   
  
"Jubilation." Her eyes flickered at the mention of her full name.  
"Remy can't promise not t' let anyt'in' hurt y' but I'm goin' t' be here if anyt'in' does."   
  
He sensed the surge of hope flow through her body and only to be quickly quelled by the expectation that it wouldn't be true. That life would fail her just as it always would. His anger flared at the people that did this too her.  
  
Instinctively he stroked her cheek tenderly and slowly he reached down and kissed her. She balked at first but soon surrendered herself to feeling. Curling her arms around his neck she kissed him back.   
  
It would be late before either of them came back to the mansion.  
  



	3. Regrets?

Thank you all for the reviews! They helped me make some changes in this chapter. I forgot to say earlier but I'm making Jubilee around 20 in this story. This just would not work if she was 13. (eww!)  
  
  
  
  
The sun streamed in through her thin curtains and Jubilee snuggled further down into her bedclothes. Until it became stifling hot. Throwing them off she stumbled around the room looking for clothes. A few minutes later she was on her way downstairs. The smell of waffles greeted her at the doorway.   
  
Remy, Warren and Rouge were all in there eating. They looked up as she came in.   
"Mornin' Chere, want somet'in' t' eat?"  
  
She shook her head settling for some juice instead, trying to ignore Remy's gaze following her. She had avoided him for a few days, not sure how to act around him or what to do. They had only kissed but it had awakened in her feelings that she had never expected to have again. Part of her didn't think he meant it; part of her wanted him too.  
  
Come on, she told herself firmly, Remy would kiss Jean if he got the chance. It was just Remy been Remy.  
  
"Hon, it's not good for ya not to eat in the morning."   
Jubilee looked up from her glass suppressing a grimace. She knew that, how old did Rouge think she was? They had been friends; well at least acquaintances and Jubilee had always liked Rouge, her sense of freedom whenever she was around. Of course Rouge had never forgiven her for dying her streak green even though it had been a good few years ago.  
  
It occurred to her that it must be slowly killing Remy whenever he seen Rouge with Joseph. He had loved her years and only now seemed to be accepting that Rouge had made her choice. A smile tweaked at her lips as she thought of what Rouge would do if she found out she'd kissed Remy…  
  
Remy watched this with satisfaction. The hurt was still in her eyes and she still was bruised but she had seemed in better form today and she had walked in with an air of new confidence. Though the fact that she had been ignoring him bothered him. He had expected her too and he had felt a little strange himself after kissing her. Though he hadn't tried to approach her again, leaving her time to sort her mind out and his. He didn't particularly favour the idea of Logan gutting him if he found out he'd kissed Jubilee.   
  
Scuffling feet told him Warren and Rouge was leaving. His eyes followed Rouge retreating figure for a moment and then focused back on Jubilee.   
  
She shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze, feeling as if he was looking into her soul and she was afraid of what he might find.   
  
Mentally clamping her thoughts down she spoke coolly and indifferently. "I know what happened the other day probably meant nothing to you but I wanted to say thanks for listening anyway."  
  
There she's done it. She didn't have to feel awkward around him anymore. She got up to leave before she lost control of her legs al ogether.  
  
"Non chere! Dat not true. Remy meant what he said!"  
  
She had rose to leave but now sunk stunned into her chair. Yes she had wanted him to say that but she hadn't expected him too.   
  
Gambit came over to her with his usual catlike grace, towering over her. Jubilee could have whimpered in his presence. She felt her legs numb at the thought of him been so close again. He crouched down beside her resting an arm on the back of her chair, trapping her with his gaze.   
  
"Remy said he would try t' protect y' an' Remy's goin' t'."   
  
Jubilee stared at him her throat to numb to speak.  
"Dat just wasn't somet'in' chere, dat meant somet'in'."  
  
His head was so close to her face now that she could feel his hot breath on her face and almost taste the nicotine and rum. He caressed her face and his fingers moved over her lips.   
  
He bent even closer making her tingle all over. "An' Remy was hoping for anot'er one."  
  
Jubilee would have jumped with joy if she could. This couldn't be happening to her but it was. The fates had looked upon her and finally smiled. She reached out to touch his face back, almost afraid that if she did he would disappear and it would turn out to be nothing but a dream.  
  
"Dis not a dream Jubilation." His low voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
Her head came even closer to his and their lips just had mingled when he suddenly stood. Jean came in, dressed immaculate for breakfast and Jubilee groaned in the sheer unfairness of it all.   
  
Remy grabbed her hand and kissed it. Igniting the tingling sensation again.   
Winking, he spoke. "Until later Chere."   
  
Then he ambled out past Jean and down the hall.   
  
Jubilee could help but laugh at Jeans perplexed expression and it felt good. Even though her throat protested at being used for this again. She felt alive again, more alive than she had felt in a long time.  
  
The end.  
  
I didn't really touch on a lot of their relationship yet. It hasn't really started yet. Hopefully with the sequel (If ya all want one that is) I'll be able to go into more detail, also how the rest of team feels about it, with the age difference etc.   



End file.
